


Artwork for What Lies Beneath

by marinarusalka



Category: Avengers (Comics), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2014, Fanart, Gen, No seriously tentacles, So many tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for "What Lies Beneath" by asktheravens, done for the cap-ironman 2014 big bang challenge.  Read the story, it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705711) by [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> So here is my attempt at doing pulp illustration. The story does an amazing job of capturing the tone and feel of a classic Lovecraftian horror tale, and I wanted to convey that in the artwork. Hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> Thanks so much to Asktheravens, you were great to work with!


End file.
